Last Goodbye
by laurenelizabeth513
Summary: *EDITED* Gale stood by the creek bed in the woods. Why had this happened? Why had she been taken from him?


**Short one-short. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Gale stood in the soft grass by the creek bed in the woods. He still couldn't figure out why this had happened? Why had she been taken from him?

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Loving wife, mother, sister, daughter.**_

_And friend, _he thought. _Best friend._

No. He hadn't come to think about what she had been. He had come for his last goodbye.

"Hey, Catnip. It's me, Gale. I don't even know what to say. We haven't talked much since the end of the rebellion but I hope your life turned out great, no matter how short it may have been. I hope you were happy with your decision. Speaking of, I saw Peeta today. And your children. They're beautiful, Katniss. Peeta has really taken it hard. He loves you. You already know that but it's not hard to see why. I'm married too. With twins on the way. I also saw your mother today. She and my mother are catching up as we speak. They are both strong women. You may not see it in your mother but she really is, Katniss. I haven't seen you since we went our separate ways. Since the accident. I never got to tell you how sorry I was about Prim-"

He could feel her cold, dead, grey eyes on him. Rage and sadness building within him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, KATNISS!" Through big, hot tears he choked out "i-it wasn't my fault. I _designed_ the bombs. I didn't know they were going to kill her. If I did I never would have authorized it. Hell, I would have jumped on top of her to save her. But I didn't know. I wouldn't have ever hurt her on purpose. I hope you know that. I knew how much she meant to you."

He could have sworn that he heard her voice through the trees at that moment.

"I always think about 'what ifs?" What if Peeta was never hijacked? What if Prim was still alive? What if we had ended up together? What if those were our kids playing in the meadow? What if?"

"Katniss, I would give anything to have you here with me. Anything. I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I have never stopped loving you. You were my best friend. Always have been, always will be."

"When you were reaped it felt like the whole world came crashing down on me. In the Justice building afterwards, it was all I could do to keep my composure. While you were in the arena I never stopped believing in you. I knew about the plan to get you guys out of the Quarter Quell. I knew you were going to be upset but I also knew it was going to be worth it. And it was."

"I promise to keep in touch with Peeta and your mother and visit regularly. My kids will know your kids, Katniss. I'll teach them all how to hunt. I'll show them the places you and I used to go. And when they get old enough I'll tell them your story and I'm sure they will learn all about it in school but I'll give them the inside scoop. I promise they will be happy."

"Well I need to be going. I will love you and miss you. Always. Goodbye, Catnip."

He placed the bouquet of Katniss, Primrose, and Rue flowers on her grave and held out the three middle fingers of his left hand.

* * *

_**Peeta:**_

I never meant to hurt anybody. Especially not her. My wife. The mother of my kids. No. She wasn't supposed to be in there. Not at that moment. If I'd known she was in there I never would have done it. It was only supposed to be me, some matches, a gallon of gas, and a life changing decision. And change my life it did. The bakery was the last thing that reminded me of my parents. And since I worked there I didn't want to relive those haunting memories every day. It was the best method of destruction I could think of. One that could be blamed on a faulty oven. The realization hit me. 'Girl on fire' wasn't just a nickname.

_**Katniss:**_

I always thought that if I was going to die from a fire it would have been because of Cinna's outfit, or the attack from the gamemakers in the arena, or the lighting stunt in the Quarter Quell. Not being trapped in a building being roasted alive. I had come in from hunting. The bakery was on my way home and he had mentioned he had to take care of something so I was going to surprise him. I never expected to die that day. And especially not that way.

_**Peeta:**_

I only meant to say goodbye to my parents that day. Not Katniss. I always hoped I would die before her so I would never have to live a day without her. Things don't always work out the way we want though.

_**Katniss:**_

I didn't intend to say goodbye to anyone that day. There had been so many the past few years: Madge, Cinna, Finnick, Prim, Gale. And that was to just name a few. Not that anyone can hear me now but I was to say goodbye one last time. Goodbye.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. It made me sad while writing it. You know in Forrest Gump when Forrest is talking to Jenny's grave? Yeah that's how I imagined Gale for the first part of this but when he yells about it not being his fault I imagine him sinking to his knees and covering his face and crying into his hands.**

**I hope I did it justice. Also, she had her kids a lot younger in my story. I didn't want them to be old hags.**

**Lela London: The ending was written especially for you. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
